sepheradenfandomcom-20200213-history
Figgolplaz "Fig" Bop
Overview Like his name, Fig is a unique soul characterized by his unabashed generosity, relentless positivity, and well-meaning trickery. While he is older in years than some of the party (though young for a gnome), he possesses a youthful innocence unmatched by any of his comrades. Fig can be a fearful one, quick to cast himself out of harm's way with a spell or look to others for protection.' His ambitions are simple but sincere: providing shoes for anybody and everybody (for a reasonable price), and if that means opportunities for making friends, all the better. This quickly endeared him to most of the party, especially 'Grom; however the combination of his occasionally incredible naivety, cheeky practical jokes and the unfortunate timing of his arrival planted seeds of suspicion in the minds of his more jaded companions. He remains a steadfast friend to everyone in the party, whether or not the feelings are mutual. He specializes in illusion magic, which proved particularly effective in the party's expedition to Low Talon. Appearance Measuring in at 3' 3" tall, Fig stands apart visually from most of the party, although his features are not unusual for his kind. Of particular note is his light green skin, an earthier tone which likens him more to Grom than anyone else. His unkempt purple hair and deep blue eyes often draw the attention of more common humanoid races, but he is otherwise unassuming in appearance - donning a simple but comfortable traveler's outfit and cap, and of course, the finest of shoes. First Encounters On 21 Erastus, 500 AC the party made camp for the evening on the way to Easthill from Septumshire, and Fig saw an opportunity to join a traveling group of potential friends. He made his presence known in his own mischievous manner as the party fought large rodents by sending lighthearted messages to Venzer, who was quite confused to receive a magical whisper about shoes in the midst of battle. After the fight ended, Fig revealed the trickster behind the messages in hopes to travel along. Though the party warned him of likely danger, he ignorantly remained content to travel with, feeling pleased that they were at least willing to put up with him until getting to Easthill. The next evening, the party camped on a hilltop but was set upon by bandits during Suthri's watch. After a clumsy battle by the light of the campfire, a poorly-rested Suthri fell victim to a critical strike from one of their foes. Enraged, Grom had the last word in the fight, smashing through the torso of the last remaining bandit with his bare fist and into the ground beneath them, leaving a crater in his wake. As the sun rose on a new day, the mortally wounded Suthri saw to his own end with a massive explosion of his own design. Fig, being terrified and not sure what to think by the events, was accused by Venzer of bringing bad luck upon the party. The very next day, after splitting up to explore Easthill, Alleria was poisoned by an assassin and rapidly slipped away as Fig subdued the attacker. As the only party member to witness this, Fig felt helpless to face the party, but steeled himself and brought Alleria's body back to the House on the Hill to meet the party. Needless to say, Venzer's suspicions were reinforced and shared by all - however, Fig's earnest pleas and honest efforts to verify his story, including the two witnesses, regained the trust of the party... for the most part. Blitz (Animal Companion) While the party was investigating the Nimble Nine's hideout, a party of goblins came after them, bringing a captured albino wolf with them. After rending through the last of the goblins, Venzer discovered and freed the wolf, who took a liking to the unusually animal-esque elf. Naming him Blitz, Venzer began to show a softer side as he doted upon his new companion. Blitz proved useful as a combatant and a scout, and continued to grow larger until around the time the party set sail for the Talons from Collumburg. After Venzer was assassinated on the Liberty Forward and his will discovered by Raven, it was revealed that despite the misfortunes the party had suffered in the wake of Fig's arrival, Venzer had grown to trust him - even if he did not show it. Venzer entrusted Fig with Blitz, encouraging him to take courage and not let fear control his actions. Touched by this admission (and perhaps excited to be the one left to take care of Blitz), Fig accepted the request wholeheartedly. Blitz has since proven to be just as valuable a combatant and scout as a mount for Fig on long journeys. __FORCETOC__